


Le secret du 221B

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment réussir à tout dire avec seulement deux cent vingt et un mots ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le secret du 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathleenHolson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenHolson/gifts).



> Pour la première fois, j’ai voulu m’essayer à l’art du format 221B… Et c’est bien plus difficile qu’il n’y paraît !  
> Cette toute première tentative est un cadeau à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de la douce Kathleen Holson. Bon anniversaire Kathleen, j’espère que ce petit texte te plaira !  
>  **Remarque :** Le compteur de mots ne prend pas en compte "221B"... Mais il y a bien 221 mots !  
>  **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Qu’est-ce qu’un 221B ? La définition est facile, presque mathématique. Deux cent vingt et un mots et une contrainte sur la première lettre du dernier. Mais deux cent vingt et un mots ne suffiraient pas pour tout ce qu’un 221B a à nous dire : les bruits de la circulation londonienne derrière la fenêtre, l’odeur des scones qui montent doucement de l’étage inférieur, l’enchevêtrement des motifs baroques sur le papier peint, l’histoire de ces deux hommes que le hasard et le temps ont emmenés précisément en cet endroit à cet instant, les boucles noires du premier et les petites rides autour des yeux du second… Mais ça n’a heureusement pas d’importance, car le 221B a un secret : celui qui le lit connaît déjà ces lieux et ces personnages. Il n’a pas besoin qu’on lui donne le nom de ces hommes, ni qu’on lui dise pourquoi leurs vêtements sont imprégnés d’une odeur de piscine alors que leur cheveux sont secs, pourquoi le plus grand tient un téléphone rose dans sa main tremblante, pourquoi l’autre parle de veste de semtex avec un rire nerveux. Un 221B peut aller à l’essentiel : la douceur de la maille du pull en laine, la texture de la peau d’une pommette sous des doigts impatients, la chaleur aux creux de leurs ventres, et, finalement, leur baiser.


End file.
